ultimate_marvel_cinematic_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Emma Frost
Emma Frost was one of the High Evolutionary's test subjects who started her own company called Frost International, to which she used to advance the cause of the Brotherhood. Biography Emma Frost was born to a wealthy family in Massachusetts. Shortly after her birth she was taken by the High Evolutionary and taken to his facility at Wundagore, where he would alter her DNA and transform her into an Mutant. As with all subjects before her she didn't exhibit any powers and so was sent back to Massachusetts. She then grew up to be a wealthy and successful businesswoman who used her connections to become the majority stockholder in a multibillion dollar conglomerate that would later become known as Frost International. The company specialized in the advancement of various technologies. electronics, and transportation. Frost International was so successful that Emma quickly became one of the richest women in America. Once the High Evolutionary had found out how to activate the dormant gene that would allow his creations to achieve powers, he approached Emma and told her of her past. After which he asked her to be one of the instructors of the subjects to undergo the changes. She then spent her spare time away from her company training new recruits for the High Evolutionary's army. Often using her company to further the cause of Max Eisenhardt's Brotherhood, by locating other subjects across the globe, and other various means. Powers and Abilities * Telepathy: Frost has displayed the telepathic standards of broadcasting and receiving thoughts, mind-control, altering perceptions and memories, projection of offensive blasts of psionic energy causing mental pain or unconsciousness, astral projection, mind switching, brain engram modification, mental sedation of unconscious victims, induction of mental pain by touch and limited psychometry. ** Trauma Healing: The ability to erase a person’s memories and to heal mental trauma through "psychic surgery", the power to stimulate or deaden the pain and pleasure centers in a person's brain. ** Psionic Shield: The ability to erect a psychic shield for protection of herself and other minds she is immune or highly resistant to any/all mental intrusion, including psychic or empathic powers, hypnosis, illusions, deception, etc. Mind readers only “hear” static, while mind controllers are incapable of manipulating her or those she shielded. ** Telepathic and Mind Cloaking: The ability to telepathically mask her presence and the use of her abilities from being detected by other mutants and psychic entities. These defenses can be extended to others around them as well. ** Telepathic Illusions: The ability to create realistic telepathic illusions and cause people to experience events which are not actually occurring. ** Telepathic Camouflage: The ability to alter the apparent physical appearance of oneself and others by altering the perceptions of those around them. This can go so far as to make other people believe that the camouflaged people are not there (invisible). The only limit to this ability, if one exists, is only imposed by the number of people a telepath is trying to fool, not the number of people a telepath is actually camouflaging. ** Absorb Information: The ability to quickly process and store information, by mental transference. ** Astral Projection: The ability to project one's astral form from their body onto astral planes or the physical planes. In the physical plane one can travel in astral form over vast distances. ** Power Inhibition: The ability to place "psychic inhibitors" in the minds of mutant adversaries to prevent them from using their powers. ** Download Information: The ability to place large amounts of information in another's mind. ** Pain Inducement: The ability to induce mental pain merely by touching the brow of the victim. ** Intuitive Multilingual: The ability to intuitively translating new languages. ** Mental Amnesia: The ability to erase any awareness of particular memories or cause total amnesia. ** Mental Detection: The ability to sense the presence of another superhuman mutant within a small but as yet undefined radius of oneself by perceiving the distinctive mental radiations emitted by such a being. ** Mental Paralysis: The ability to induce temporary mental or physical paralysis. ** Mental Sedating: The ability to telepathically "sedate" one's victims so that, if already rendered unconscious, they remain so for as long as a telepath continues to "sedate" them. ** Personality Alteration: The ability to alter the minds of others by sheer force of will, permanently changing their personality either partially or entirely. ** Mind Control: The ability to control the thoughts and actions of others. ** Mind Link: The ability to develop a mental link with any person, which remains as a connection to that individual long after the link itself is broken. ** Mind Transferal: The ability to transfer both the mind and powers of the user into other host bodies should their own physical body somehow be killed. ** Neural Jumpstart: The ability to increase the speed of neural signals in the brain, allowing her to increase another mutant's powers to incredible levels, but the effect is only temporary. ** Possession: The ability to possess the mind of another, and use that being's body, and any powers it may possess, as one's own. ** Psionic Blasts: Can project psionic force bolts or blast waves which have no physical effects but which can affect a victim's mind so as to cause the victim pain or unconsciousness and can even kill an adversary. ** Telepathic Tracking: Enhanced psionic senses enable a telepath to detect and track other sentient beings by their unique psionic emanations (thought patterns contained in the psionic portion of the spectrum), especially if they pose a threat to one's well-being in their immediate vicinity. ** Limited Psychometry: It is said that Emma possesses a form a psychometric powers, but she has yet to show them as they still could be a growth of her powerful telepathic abilities. ** Light Spears: Emma Frost possesses the skill to create spears/blades of pure psionic energy which can disrupt the molecular structure of anything in cases that it melts or dissolves in thin air. * Organic Diamond Form: '''Frost possesses the ability to transform her body into a flexible organic diamond form. In many ways, this is similar to Colossus' organic steel form. She must transform all parts of her body, rather than selectively transforming certain areas and can remain in this form for an undetermined amount of time. If she is rendered unconscious, Frost's body will automatically transform into its normal state. ** '''Superhuman Strength: In her diamond form, Frost's physical strength is increased to superhuman levels. At her peak, she is able to lift approximately 2 tons. ** Superhuman Stamina: While transformed, Frost's muscle tissue becomes infinitely more efficient than the organic musculature of normal humans, or most other organic beings for that matter. Her muscles produce almost no fatigue toxins during physical activity, granting her almost limitless superhuman stamina, or at least until or unless she is forced to resume her normal state. ** Superhuman Durability: Frost's diamond form renders her highly resistant to most forms of physical injury. She is able to resist great impact forces, such as being repeatedly struck with superhuman force, without being injured. Her body is also resistant to temperature extremes, able to withstand temperatures as cold as -320 degrees Fahrenheit or as hot as approximately 7,362 degrees Fahrenheit before her form begins to melt. Frost is also self sustained while transformed, requiring no food, water or oxygen. ** Psychic Immunity: Emma has shown to be immune to other telepathic powers in her diamond form, but in turn, she is unable to use her own telepathic powers until she turns back. Category:Villains Category:Max's Brotherhood Category:Businesspeople Category:X-Men Category:Hellfire Club Category:Inner Circle Members Category:Mutants